This invention relates to commodity transport/weighing machines such as are used in the food packaging/processing and similar industries; and more specifically to transport means for moving goods packaged in cases or bags or the like across weighing platforms such as at so-called "on the fly" speeds. Load cells or other weight-responsive transducers are typically connected to the weighing platform for determining and indicating and/or recording the weights of the transported items. Arrangements for such purposes are shown for example in my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,180,475 and 4,114,707. However, in such systems, it is imperative that the weighing platform be protected against vibratory/resonance impact forces incidental to the weighing operation such as would interfere with the accuracies of the container weight measurements.